The Judgment
by KorinWu
Summary: The Chief of Heaven's wrong!Verloren isn't a true murder,He gave The Death God and Teito 2 choices;To wondering forever or to forget someone dear...


**The Judgement**

AN:I'm not abandon my first story,I need to revise the story 'Imaginate'(I'mnot dropped it)for the next episodes,but a new idea struck me,and then I start writing this story,kinda OCC,and I'm try to make The characters same or have an a little bit resemblance in personality.I won't babbling to long so enjoy this chapter J!

**IN THE REALM OF GOD,Land of Seele,God's Palace,Throne Hall**

"I am the Chief of heaven,Greatly apologize to Verloren,whom I was accuses for murdering my only daughter,Eve,however…."Ayanami aka Verloren twitched his brow,and Teito hopefully waiting

"And then,kami-sama?"Teito interrupted

"Take it easy,Tiashe-kun"Kami-sama smiles "

"Because now I know about the true murderer of Eve,Verloren is proved not guilty,but Verloren here caused many distraction to the world and its people and of course it's you,correct?"

"Yes it was and what will you punish him for that,kami-sama?"Teiito pointing his finger to that said person, accepting glare in return,but Teito completely unfazed

"You will marry him,Veloren"Kami state it easily,like it was obvious

"WHAAAT!"Teito shouts "Kami why should I marry him?This not a punishment for me isn't it?I'm not do anything wrong!I bring Verloren to the land of seele,to here"

"Yes,yes Tiashe-kun you'bring' Verloren with you,yes his body is what you bring,you have to be punish because you have Verloren in your body in other words you are Pandora box so that is a sin"Teito eyed him dumbfoundly,gaping his mouth

"Kami,I don't know what your joke is,however it's practically not his fault,it is pope who is in charge"Ayanami finally speaks his mind

"Yes you are right Verloren,but even tough it's is pope's fault,Tiashe-kun still carrying your body so check back in the book contains information of Verloren page 225 paragraph 3, I suppose 'Whomsoever carries Death bodies,shall thou be punish'is it clear?"he clasped his hand like it was obvious again

"What about Eve?Verloren loves her,Kami?So why not you resurrects her or something and make this death god happy?"Teito states that and pointed his finger at the said shinigami

"Why,you said?Isn't that obvious?"Kami shrugged

"Don't tell me he is her!"Ayanami growled

"And what makes you think I'm Eve,that is a joke"Teito rolled his eyes

"No,Verloren is right,Eve's soul belongs to you(Teito),can you see the resemblance?"

"What?"Ayanami and Teito shouts,Kami smiles brightly,for the first times in his life Teito saw Ayanami lost his composure

"Yes that is the reality!"Kami claps his hand "Face it boys!"he said that like Mad Eye Moody in the harry potter story shouts "Constant Vigilance!"

Ayanami regains his sanity first,he glared at The Kami-sama "So,Kami-sama,what's your purpose for telling us this **valuable** informations?"

"Ahh,Verloren-kun,you're smart as always"Kami-sama eyes twinkling brightly,Kami-sama likes to joking with his greatest invention and his daughter who turn into a son

Ayanami snort,annoyed,rolling his eyes in frustration "And then?"

"I will give both of you choices….The first one I will give back you power and body but in return Eve will disappear completely from your sight forever,his/her soul will eternally wondering on earth"Kami stopped,he glanced at Teito

"There will be no salvation for you,you can reincarnate forever"Teito glared "What?" "Kami-sama that isn't fair,that guy would had his former power,but me?would be an undead?

"Calm down,Eve-kun"Teito glared at that name "Okay,Tiashe-kun,that's only the first one,relax…..And the second one,Verloren,you will continue your life as Ayanami,with the power you're obtained before you goes to The land of seele,and Tiashe kun you will become Verloren's begleiter but you will forget about Mikage and your past as The Prince of Raggs however you will still have Mikael and you can use that wholly"Kami said easily"So what will you choose?"Kami smiled slightly, intertwined his fingers in his laps,waiting for an answer.

Ayanami tched,he seems in a deep thought,and Teito he growled,and mumbled something sounds like'_To be his damn Begleiter?Not so fast step my dead body's first!But losing Father or Mikage?That's unthinkable_'Teito's in state of confuse,he disarranging his hair,make it even messier,Ayanami chuckled

"What?"Teito said innocently

"No,just leave it"He turned his head, continuing his abandoned thought

Teito eyed him suspiciously '_I will not make him my leader nor the death god,after what he does to me and everyone,he should not receiving any kind of salvation!_'

"_But….what will I choose?_" Teito wondered and so Ayanami

NB:Please give me many review,I'm really want to know where are the false one and try to improve it!


End file.
